


Pound for Pound

by snatch



Series: Rolling With The Punches [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bad language, black coffee, i saw this on tumblr, instant karma tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatch/pseuds/snatch
Summary: Highschooler Matt got the living shit beaten out of him and Frank is fed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on tumblr: http://thefratt-ernityhouse.tumblr.com/post/152478141681/imagine  
> and then I wrote this in one sitting. I hope you can see past my mistakes because I bet there are a fuckton of them, feedback is always appreciated, though. This is kind of pre-Slash so maybe I'll write more if it's to anyone's liking.  
> look and enjoy. (:

"Hey, cripple!" an all too familiar voice shouted from not too far away. Matt turned a deaf ear to it and continued to clear the path in front of him with his cane with a certain easygoingness. He didn't attend high school because he liked to, he's not exactly here to please anyone. He'll graduate with reasonable marks and, preferably, then go off to college.

"Honestly, I don't get why you don't just go to some special kind of school for retards like yourself."

"Aw, you think I'm special?" Matt retorted after tripping on someone's foot and then catching it on the side of his head.

"Shut up, for fuck's sake." Wilson said, slapping Matt across the face. Matt hated that, not only did it indicate that he does not have any control over his situation whatsoever, but it was as if he wasn't worth being at least punched in the face. He put a bent arm to the side of his face, bringing his guard up.  
He hears other students approaching all around and he frowns at how awfully bad they are at covering up their whispering.  
He grows aware of someone behind him and he couldn't help the tingly feeling of his back bracing for potential blows and he tried hard not to flinch.

"C'mon guys, that's so unnecessary." Foggy piped up, who spent the previous moments building up the courage to put his foot down for his best friend. He knew of the bullying, but there is only so much he could do about it. Foggy didn't have much pull in the school hierachy to defend Matt even though he constantly tried to. And also, Matt never wanted Foggy to intervene since that's first, hurting his ego and second, it may cause him to be picked on, too, as the guy who voluntarily sticked by the blind kid's side.

That earned Matt a knee to his back, which hurt like a bitch and worse than hits to the head. Wilson wasn't stupid. The less battered Matt's face looked like, the less the teachers would believe him if he decided to drop the dime on Fisk. He didn't even want to imagine the red blotch turning blue spreading across his skin.  
Matt was silent for a few seconds, growing more and more unnerved and he despised himself for not doing anything.  
His head jerked around violently again, leaving a rattling in his ear. His face was buzzing and he felt a cut taking shape a few centimeters away from his left eye. And he had it.  
The sound of his fist hitting Wilson square on the jaw didn't even register in his mind, just as little as the familiar sting of his knuckles.

   
  


* * *

  
  


When the school bell rang for the break, Karen quickly bagged her books and made for the school commons where she saw Frank in a grey hoodie and a black field jacket walking up to her, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Where did you just get coffee from?" Karen asked, surprised by the fact that Frank even showed up for school today. He always arrived either late or not at all. She held out her hand in a grabby motion, craving some caffeine because even though their school had coffee, it tasted fucking awful just like the food always tasted like cardboard.

"Skipped first period." Frank said, handing her the still very hot cup. Karen shouldered her bag and carefully took it into both of her hands.  
"Stop fuckin' blowing on my coffee, woman." he added as Karen did so, before taking a small sip and Frank couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"How haven't you already burned your tongue off? And what kind of person drinks plain black coffee anyways?" Karen came back at that, grimacing and trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Well, I run on black coffee and pure rage alone." Frank said dead-pan, like the lean, mean fighting machine he is and drank from his cup.

There was a clamoring a few yards away attracting his attention. He could see the round silhouette of Fisk and others surrounding him like a chalk-made circle.

"Oh my God, Frank! Those are Matt and Foggy over there!" Karen exclaimed, hurrying to the crowd.

"Yeah, I can see that." Frank said calmly and tagged along after Karen, but didn't quicken his pace, careful not to spill over his coffee.

Frank had seen Matt around in school, often times hanging out with Karen. Matt was quiet and unassuming, except that Frank found himself glancing over the the other boy more often than not. Quiet didn't mean that he was uninteresting or heavy-handed.  
Frank actually believed that the quiet ones who listened and observed were the ones to be feared.

Matt was trying to blend in, except that he didn't. He was the guy who wore tinted glasses indoors and carried a cane everywhere, and it came as no surprise that people like Wilson are going to take the piss on him for that.  
People like him made Frank's blood boil, putting others down so they could feel better about themselves.  
Frank was not particularly popular himself, but Karen told him that he was interesting and great to talk to, even though he answered with variations of grumbling sounds and grunts 80% of the time. So even though he didn't have many friends, no one dared to get on his bad side.  
Frank was imposing, a well-trained and sturdy teenager, carrying himself well and always radiating off a sense of rage which warned people off without him saying a word. And still, Karen didn't take any of his argumentative shit and so they striked up some kind of friendship.

So, when he catched up with Karen, pushing himself past some bystanders, he found himself being quite fed up by what he saw.  
Matt landed a few good punches, Frank could tell and he didn't expect a blind person to be that coordinated while fighting.  
When Frank took a closer look at the brunette, he certainly didn't come off as your typical target. Of course, there was his disability but Frank saw that Matt's body language didn't indicate fear per se. In fact, he was holding himself like a fighter, his eyes were unfocused but he had a gleam in his eyes, set out to fight back and protect himself.

However, Matt was outnumbered and got thrown down to the ground, falling head-first on the pavement. Something in Frank's chest panged at that, his heartbeat picking up on speed rapidly and yet, he still chose not to jump in.  
Instead, Foggy and Karen ripped the bully off of him as the bell rang again, breaking off the fight and the crowd dissipated.

"What the hell, Frank!" Karen yelled in Frank's face. "You could have creamed those guys! What's wrong with you, I don't understand." she added, quieter and Frank always felt that angry people who didn't shout were a lot more intimidating.

Frank says nothing and Karen just shook her head disappointedly and helped Matt onto his feet. As the others were bringing Matt to the emergency room, he picked up the broken glasses on the ground and smashed them into the next garbage can.

   
  


* * *

  
  


Surely, going after Wilson won't be that much of a good idea but Frank didn't give a shit. He just does it. It was unjust of Fisk to bully Matt like he did and Frank believed that he should get what he deserves. What Fisk did requires Frank to inflict the same kind of injury he has caused Matt upon him. He is going to right the wrong.

So, after school he headed Fisk off a good distance away from the school grounds.

He risked physical injury and getting kicked out of school but right there and then, that didn't matter to him.

 

* * *

  
  


A few days go by and everyone slowly started to notice that Wilson Fisk hasn't shown for class.  
Karen approaches Frank.

"Did you.. do something to him?" she started, hesitantly. They haven't talked since the incident and Frank spent his lunch-time by himself, eating some prep-meals which he brought from home.

"Only what needed to be done."

Karen is confused. “But why didn’t you take him out when he was beating on Matt? You didn’t even seem to care.”

"I wasn't gonna shit on a guy's pride like that. He was handling it, I let him handle it. I took care of the rest. Fisk won't be bothering anyone anytime soon." Frank answered, sipping his disgusting black coffee.

Wide-eyed, Karen looked him straight in the eye with a mixture of reluctant admiration and mild horror on her face. Frank just nodded at that and walked over to the bleachers where Matt and Foggy were sitting.

Matt's wounds were healing, the cut on his face was tacked and his shiner was beginning to disappear.  
He heard Frank approaching and turned his head in his direction.  
Something rustled and then Matt sensed a hand being held out to him.

"Uh, they fucked up your glasses and I- uh, got new ones." Frank's voice was deep and rough, with a hint of boyhood still.

Matt was taken aback and hesitantly reached out for the frame of the glasses, tracing the round glasses. A smile crept onto his face as he looked up to where Frank's voice was coming from.

"Thank you, Frank."

"They're tinted red, by the way. I think they look badass."


End file.
